The Study of Love
by malydeve
Summary: Kevin gets dragged to the club by his best friend Nat, having nothing else to do. But, he encounters a mysterious dark fellow in the corner of the club wearing the same black beanie white stripped hat, just like a certain student at school, Kevin enters the secret world of the nerdy Eddward. (Rated M for smut later on). Nat by c2ndy2c1d, RevEdd by ashpyxion, & Rave by Kirakurryart
1. Chapter 1

Kevin hated when Nat dragged him to these stupid clubs, but this was slightly better than staying home all night. Even when Nat is his best friend, the teal-haired boy manages to leave Kevin at the club with either a boy or a girl. Or both. Or 4 more. Either way, Kevin just sits down most of the time, ignoring girls who want to dance with him. Even when he was alone at the end of the night, Kevin still thinks this was a better way to kill time than staying home and doing nothing.

This time, Nat walked out the door with a brunette haired boy, who sported this stern, annoyed look across his face. Kevin groaned, it wasn't even 9 yet and Nat has already abandoned him. How thoughtful.

Due to the early loneliness, Kevin wandered around in search of something exciting, until someone caught his eye. He saw his guy standing alone in the corner of the club smoking a cigarette. His red shirt, leather jacket, and dog tags weren't what got his attention at all, but it was his hat. He was wearing a beanie with two white stripes going down the side.

"Double Dee?" Kevin thought to himself. He knew that signature hat anywhere, but this guy seemed more…dark. As if he was a shark in the sea of people. Maybe it wasn't him, and another guy wearing the same hat…No. It can't be. There is only one guy that wore that particular hat, and it was Double Dee.

Kevin started to make his way over to where the mysterious look-alike was until a group of girls got in his way. They started talking a drunken jumble of "you're hot!" and "my friends wants to dance with you" but Kevin was far more focused on going over to the hatted stranger. But, right when Kevin found himself to the other side, the mystery guy was gone.

"Where did he go?" Kevin mumbled to himself. He went to a guy working at the club; asking about the guy in the corner.

"I don't know, but I see him here almost every week. Most times he goes home with some girls, but mostly guys.

Utterly confused, Kevin decided that he had enough for the night, and headed on home. Surely that wasn't the Dweeb from his neighborhood. Ha, Double Dee at a club? What a joke.

* * *

The next Monday during lunch, Kevin headed straight to the Peach Creek High School Cafeteria. He scouted the whole building until he spotted the infamous hat on the head of a known nerd; surrounded by his two idiots of friends. Kevin moved his way there. The sock-headed boy was quietly studying his biology, smiling at his friends, showing the gap between his teeth. Kevin has always thought that the Dweeb was actually the least annoying Ed out of the three, but at this moment, he thought Edd looked…adorable. How he had his section of the table so organized that even the used napkins he used were made neat. Observing this, Kevin knew that his eyes were just deceiving him at the club. How can someone who looked so innocent and cute be the same dark intimidating guy last Friday? But, Kevin knew he had to make sure.

"Hey Double Dee…" Kevin approached the Ed.

Edd looked up from his studies, "Salutations, Kevin!" How may I assist you?"

_See, this guy can't possibly be the same dude from last Friday,_ Kevin thought.

He smiled at him, "Can we go somewhere to talk? I have some things to ask you."

A look of surprise and scared spread onto the sock head's face. "Su-sure, Kevin…"

"Hey Double Dee, what's the shovel chin problem?" Eddy exclaimed, giving Kevin a dirty look. Before Kevin could retaliate against the shorter Ed, Double Dee stepped in "Eddy, this will only be a minute" and notioned Kevin to follow him into the hallway. Eddy slumped down, arms folded, giving a hmph, but was distracted by Ed's mashed potato art he made on his plate.

In the hallway, Kevin eased into a conversation with Edd, talking about school and sports. Talking to Edd was just so refreshing. He liked how he giggled and his little gap would show, and how blue his eyes were, as if he was looking straight into the depths of the sea.

Everything was light and hearty until Kevin asked "So what I wanted to ask is this, what were you doing last Friday night?"

Edd stopped in his tracks, and all of a sudden, he turned redder than a tomato.

"Wh-what did you mean?" Edd studdered.

This caught Kevin's attention. "I just wanted to know"

Edd looked down, avoiding Kevin's view, "I was…um..studying!"

"Studying what?" Kevin asked.

"Um…anatomy! And…psychology…?"

"It doesn't seem like it to me-" The school bell rings, interrupting Kevin's reply.

"Oh well that was a great conversation Kevin it was nice to catch up okay see you later!" Edd trailed off as he ran away to his next class. Kevin stood there, wondering what just happened. Well, whatever happened, he knew something was up. He just had to wait til the end of the week to know his suspicions are correct.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the week, Kevin tried to approach Edd. But, whenever they make eye contact, Edd managed to run away, out of his sight. Kevin started growing impatient.

'Wait, who cares about the Double Dweeb?! I have better things to worry about.' Kevin thought to himself, but he can't help it. To see someone look intimidating remind him of someone so innocent was just too strange not to ignore.

The weekdays dragged on, with an impatient Kevin growing more and more frustrated to know the truth. On Thursday, Kevin was leaning more of just not caring about the double dee identity crap. But that thursday night, Kevin had a rather…interesting dream.

He was in an empty classroom with the nerd, who was studying beside him. He looked up at the redhead with a grin.

"Okay, that's the last of history. Shall we move on to anatomy?" Edd said with an innocent look on his face.

_'Dear god what an adorable face. Adorkable.'_ Kevin thought to himself. "Sure thing" He replied as he reached for the textbook under him.

"Oh, we don't need books, Kevin." He heard Edd said. Right as Kevin turned around, Edd grasps Kevin shirt and pulls him in as their lips crashed. It happened so fast, Kevin's mind took a few seconds to process what was going on. He unwillingly moaned, which allowed Edd to explore the depths of his mouth. Kevin places his hand behind Edd,'s head, pushing to taste more of the not so nerdy looking Edd. They were entangled with a mixture of pleasure and need.

Edd pulled away, and stared straight into Kevin's eyes. This was no longer the sweet looking nerd a few minutes ago, this was the dark mysterious guy from the club, and he was looking as if he was staring straight into the redhead's mind. "I'm going to fuck you right here in this classroom, and you're gonna like it." He whispered in a low, strong voice, that Kevin could feel straight to his crotch, and pulled the jock in for another kiss.

Right when that happened, Kevin woke up. He shot right up from his bed and had to sit there just to process what just happened. He felt a mix of confusion and desire for more.

"What the fuck…" Kevin began to say, but knew exactly what he had to do. He had to settle this once and for all.

* * *

"You. Want to go. To the club. You, out of all people." Nat ask doubtfully to Kevin.

"Yeah dude, It was really chill there." Kevin lied. He has never been so eager to go to the club before, especially when Nat knows that Kevin hates going.

Nat stared at his friend, giving Kevin a confused face, but then started grinning and gave Kevin his infamous smirk.

"Who'd you meet at the club? C'mon man, that's the only reason you would wanna go, huh?" Nat rests his arms on the open window of his car.

"Sh-shut up, I just want to…make sure of something." Kevin replied, walking away from nat with a slightly red face.

"Well, whatever you say. Besides, I wanted to go again because of this amazing guy I left with last time" Nat grinned when he got out of his car.

"He looked pretty pissed off when he left with you"

Nat started laughing as he took out his backpack from the trunk of his car. "Yeah he's like that. His name's Rave. How cool is that? He's into theatre and he really knows how to give really good hea-"

"Let's just not finish that sentence, dude." Kevin interrupted.

Nat snickered "Well, I'll meet you there at 8 then."

The morning bell rang, and the pair headed towards school.

* * *

That night, Kevin once again walked the dance floor of the club. Nat had already left with that Rave guy he met last week, so Kevin went down to business. He went straight to the corner where he last saw the mysterious guy, but he was not there. Kevin roamed the crowd, in search for the mystery look alike.

He first headed straight to the corner where he first saw him, but there was no sign of him. Kevin began to roam around the whole club: searching the dance floor, roaming around the tables, even going to the rest room. Kevin spent a good half-hour just walking around, looking for the guy.

He soon got tired of looking and went out to the back for fresh air. He kneeled down against the alley wall, elbows resting on his knees and head resting on his hands.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" Kevin said to himself. Maybe Kevin's eyes were actually playing tricks on him. Kevin felt so stupid for coming here again. What a waste of time.

"Hey, you okay?" He heard a voice say in front of him.

Kevin looked up, as his eyes saw the mystery guy's eyes looking down at him. 'ITS HIM' Kevin thought, and shot up from his position.

"Double Dee?" Kevin asked the stranger, walking closer and cooer to him.

The stranger's eyes widened, but quickly shifted to a look of anger. He shoves the redhead up against the wall.

"Who the fuck are yo-" The stranger started to say, but after looking straight into Kevin's eyes, he whispered "Kevin?".

Kevin was scared shitless, but when he saw straight into the other's eyes, he could recognize those blue eyes anywhere. "Double Dee?" He whispered to him.

Edd let go of Kevin. Kevin regained his balance, but saw that he was already walking away.

"Hey! Hold up-" Kevin said, as he placed his hand on Edd's jacket.

Before Kevin knew it, Edd spun around and grasps the middle of Kevin shirt, pulling close to him close to his face once more. Before Kevin could do anything, Edd pulled him in, their lips crashing, just like in Kevin's dream.

Edd started to lick the outside of Kevin's lips, where he parted them, allowing them to explore the other's mouths. Kevin taste…fruit? Some kind of strong fruity flavor, but it taste so good that Kevin craved more.

They finally pulled away, out of breath. They stared straight into the others eyes, and all of a sudden, Edd pushed Kevin so hard, he fell to the ground.

"Leave me alone." He said, and walked away.

_'Holy shit, what the fuck just happened?'_ Kevin thought. Kevin just watched Edd walk away into the other side of the club, dazed of the events that just occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

TSOL - 3

Edd practically disappeared from the face of the Earth the following week of school. The only glimpses of Edd's existence was walking to class, his black beanie sticking out of the crowd of students. Kevin keeps replaying the moment that happened that friday night, unsure of what to make of it, and how to react. Kevin hasn't been so curious about a person in his entire life, and needed to know everything. He just needed to know.

On Wednesday evening, 5 days later from that friday night, Kevin finally decided to confront the raven haired boy at his own house, where he has no place to hide. Being neighbors for the longest time, Kevin has actually never been to Edd's house before, there was no need to. A feeling of confidence was building up inside of Kevin.

Kevin rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" He heard Edd say, and opened the door in a pink apron.

Now, Kevin has been in a whirlwind of confusion, but this is by far the most confused he has ever been.

"Ke-Kevin! Ho-How may I assist you to-today?" Edd stuttered, a face of shock came across his face.

"Stop with the act, you double dork. I know this is all bull shit, and if you don't tell me, I'll tell everyone." Kevin confidently said.

"I ha-have no idea what you're talking about!" Edd said, still in a state of shock.

"Fine, be like that. Get ready for the rumors then, Double Dork" Kevin chided, slowly backing up.

"Wait!" Edd said, he looked around to see if anyone was around. All of a sudden, Edd grabs Kevin's shirt, pulls him into his house, and locks the door behind him.

Edd basically dragged Kevin up the stairs, leading him into his room. Kevin was both shocked and astounded by the strength the slender boy had. He never knew the nerd was so strong before.

Kevin was basically thrown into the room while Edd locks the door behind him. Being neighbors since childhood, Kevin has never stepped foot into Edd's home, never less his bedroom. It was so organized, Kevin was afraid to touch anything. Everything had a label, and everything was placed in a certain way. Kevin was intrigued on how organized the nerd could be, and found a place to sit on the chair near the desk.

Edd slumped into his bed and sighed "What do you want."

"So it was you at the club last time?" Kevin asked, trying to keep his confidence, but it was slowly decreasing in demeanor.

"Yes, it was. Happy?" Edd replied, putting away his pink apron. Even when he had the apron, the whole mood in the room turned heavy.

"Wh-what were you doing at the club?" Kevin asked, more and more confidence being lost.

Edd chuckled to himself, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Edd asked.

Kevin uncomfortably sat on the chair, silently, Edd continued.

"Well for your information, I was doing research. Almost a year ago, I started to study the interactions between humans in a social environment like a club to analyze the different mental connections that happened in society. Remember when you asked me what I did two fridays ago and I said Anatomy and Psychology? I wasn't lying.

"Beforehand, I've studied almost everything I could about this research question at the library and on the internet, but such research can only give you so much. I needed to experiment, so I planned these "operations" that pretty much changed my life. At first, I just analyzed from a far, watching the interactions between male/female, male/male, female/female, multiple partners. etc.

"But, I then had the urge to also engage in these interactions as well (again, for research purposes at first). I started a side project involving what women see as attractive or not. I started working out, and took up swimming, and got my muscles much more toned.

-That explains how strong he is, Kevin thought.

I got clothing that gave off the "bad guy" vibe, which girls seem to enjoy at a club setting. From my data, I was able to mimic the types of guys that girls find attractive."

Edd pulls out a pencil-like device from his night stand.

"My studies found that people find smokers attractive. But, I didn't want to risk my lungs for something so stupid, even if it was for science. I found out about this device they call a "vape", that lets you smoke out nicotine free flavored smoked, giving the illusion of smoking.

And that explains the fruity flavor from his mouth, Kevin thought.

"Pretty soon, I got some people asking me to leave with them, in which I accepted. I have slept with a number of people, but I started leaving with more men. I figured I was more gay than bisexual.

"Yet, I didn't want anyone to know about this side of me. I knew that if people knew of this, they would see my differently, and I didn't need that in my school career. I don't want potential colleges or careers to see me in that kind of light. I hide my toned body under a shit load of sweater vests, so no one could really tell. I still managed to still keep my cute, nerdy persona around everyone else. I actually am still that kind of person, but this project widened my horizon to the point of no returned."

Wow. Just, wow. Kevin was speechless. That back story was so…punctual. Kevin knew that this guy meant business, but something still burned in the back of his mind.

Kevin asked "Why did you do all of this?"

Edd grew quiet for a bit, and then replied "I was curious. I wanted to know what love was."

"Whatever happens in the club isn't love" Kevin said.

"Did you think I didn't know that?" Edd said, and started smirking.

"My parents are gone 99% of the time, only to send me financial aide and see me on my birthday, maybe. There was no one to tell me about infatuation or relationships or dating or sex. Through this project, I've witnessed countless arguments, fights, cheaters, heart breakers, pretty much everything you can imagine. From my data, I can conclude that human interactions of intimacy is completely pointless, because no matter what, you're just going to get hurt, or end up hurting someone else.

"The same applies to school. There is just so much drama that happens in the hallways and with the same things. Arguments, fights, cheaters, heart breakers, everything is the same except the music. Even when I sees couples who have been together for a while, I know later on in life they're not going to last. All love ends in tragedy"

"That's not true." Kevin said, but Edd started full out laughing.

"Of course it is. The only thing humans live for is sex. Sex is essential to continuing our existence, and humans do quite interesting things to sex. It's all a science, and it's rather simple as well." Edd said.

"Okay, so why the hell did you kiss me?" Kevin asked.

Edd sat up from his bed and walked over to Kevin. Kevin was doing so well at trying to be comfortable, but that was all gone when Edd was only inches from his face once more, and Edd places his hands over Kevin's wrists.

Edd said in a low voice, "As I said, Kevin, it is a science, and it is simple. Just now, your pulse shot up, and that could be because you are either scared of me or you want me, which is both true. But to confirm that, I look straight into your eyes. Your pupils dilated. You did the exact same thing at the club when I pushed you against the alley wall, so I gave you exactly what you wanted."

Edd slowly moved in, "And I know you want the same exact thing right now."

And with that, Edd closed the gap between their lips. Both seemed to open their mouths at the same time, and pretty soon they were entangled in lust. Edd then grabbed Kevin's wrists and moved him to the bed. Their lips didn't break, and they both fell onto the bed, Edd on top of Kevin. Soon pieces of clothing found themselves to the floor, and Edd placed his hand on Kevin's erection, Kevin moaned inside Edd's mouth.

Kevin doesn't know how to react. He has never been with another guy before, and thinking that this is Double Dee, the nerdy 1/3 of the Eds he used to resent as a kid. But, after all of this, Kevin can see that Edd was so much more than that, and it turned him on.

Edd then broke away and looked at the red head, "Kevin, have you ever been with another guy before?"

"Um…no not really." Kevin replied.

Edd sighed, then went to the night stand and got out a tube of lube. "Get on top of me and put a lot of that on your fingers, then finger me like i'm a girl."

Kevin did as he was told, at first inserting one finger. Edd's face scrunched up in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine. Keep going." Edd commanded.

Kevin kept going, first one finger and then two. While doing so, Edd took a bit of lube and started giving Kevin an hand job, and the couple soon returned to making out. Kevin has gotten hand jobs in the past by a few girls, but this feeling was so much more different, and Kevin has never been more turned on in his life.

Kevin must have brushed past the prostate, because Edd started to squirm under him.

"Yes! Right. There." Edd said, and Kevin, now with three finger inside of Edd, kept moving his fingers over it. Edd threw his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck! Okay, I'm ready." Edd said. He took a good amount of lube and coated the redhead's erection with it.

Kevin slowly inserted himself inside of Edd, and saying that Edd was tight was an understatement. Kevin's endorphins were racing. This new experience was almost too much to handle.

Kevin started thrusting in and out of Edd, quickly fastening the pace with each thrust. His head found a place on Edd's shoulder, and Edd was gripping Kevin's broad shoulders so hard, it turned red.

"Fuck, Kevin, faster." Edd groaned. Both were sweating, and Edd moved his mouth to Kevin's neck, sucking on it until it formed a hickey, and then tonging his newly red creation.

Kevin's felt that his hips were going to give, and he could feel that he was about to cum.

"Double Dee, i'm gonna-" Kevin started, but Edd pulled him in for one last rough kiss. Kevin grabbed a hold of one of Edd's shoulders and forcefully pushed him down. Edd came first, and then Kevin. Kevin trusted his orgasm into him, slowing the pace. Kevin has never came so hard in his life.

Both layer there out of breath for a few moments. Edd looked at the red head on top of him.

"Kevin, you are welcome to stay here for the night, if you'd like." Edd said. Kevin just lazily nodded.

Edd slowly pushed Kevin off of him. "We should probably take a shower then if you are to spend the night here."

* * *

Kevin woke up the next morning, first unsure where the hell he was, and then remembered he was in Edd's room. All of the memories from last night soon flowed into his mind. He saw the clock adjacent to the wall, which lead 6:30 AM. He looked beside him, but saw that Edd wasn't in bed. Kevin then heard some noise from downstairs.

Walking down in only his boxers, Kevin saw Edd cooking breakfast in the same pink apron, while watching some science show from the Discovery channel. Edd looked up from the pancakes he was making.

"Good morning Kevin, did you sleep well?" Edd asked.

Kevin just stood there, stunned. Was this the same Edd from last night, who he had pretty much the best sex with in his whole life?

Edd noticed Kevin's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Edd said curiously.

"Double Dee…you are…something." Kevin managed to say.

Edd started to chuckle, "Like I said, Kevin, I am still the same person you knew from childhood. I just broadened my horizon. Now come eat breakfast. School starts at 8, and I can see that you have morning wood."

Kevin quickly looked down and saw that it was true. Embarrassed by it, Kevin quickly sat down and started stuffing food into his mouth.

Edd started to laugh again, and walked towards Kevin, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Oh Kevin, we still have a lot of time before school starts. We have enough time for you to get _ready_…"


End file.
